Baby Doctor
by 12naley23
Summary: Nathan, Haley, and Jamie spend the day at the doctor, for Haley's pregnancy check up. They find out the gender of the baby. FLUFF


Haley's big brown eyes slowly opened to find the sun shining through the window curtain. She picked her head up from the pillow to look at the big red numbers on the clock. It read 8:23, she smiled realizing that 23 was her favorite number. She turned to look at her husband Nathan, sleeping soundly next to her. She rubbed his back slowly, and kissed his forehead.

"Wake up sleepy head" she whispered in his ear.

Nathan moaned but he opened his eyes to find his favorite sight. Haley was lying next to him, the sun framed perfectly on her face. He smiled looking into her eyes, taking the moment in.

"Good morning beautiful!" He exclaimed.

"Mmm, hi." She replied back.

Nathan loved nothing more than waking up next to his beautiful wife. Nathan pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair. She let out a small laugh. He slowly rubbed her soft skin on her arm until she fell back asleep. Nathan wanted to make sure that Haley got a lot of rest now that she was pregnant with their second child. He suddenly smiled once he remembered they were going to the doctor today for Haley's monthly checkup. She was only 3 months pregnant, and the bump was barely visible. Nathan still knew there was a baby growing inside of her and he gently wrapped his arms around her stomach. He was always so protective of Haley and their son Jamie, but now he was extra careful since his wife was carrying their other child. Nathan closed his eyes for what seemed like 5 minutes when all of a sudden there was a loud bang that came from downstairs. He quickly opened his eyes, and his heart started to race. He felt Haley stir in his arms.

"Nathan, what was that?" She asked suddenly feeling her stomach churning.

"I- I don't know…" He said as he grabbed a bat from underneath the bed. "Haley stay here" He warned.

"But Nathan…" She said with desperation in her voice, as she pulled herself out of bed, grabbed her robe and pulled the string tightly around her growing waist. She put her hand on his back as they sneaked out of the room. Haley went across the hall to check on their son Jamie, who normally slept until 10. She gasped as she noticed he wasn't in his room, and felt her heart racing.

"Nathan, Jamie's not in his room!" She cried, her voice cracked.

"Shh, baby it's okay. He probably went with my mom to the park. It's probably them downstairs." He said reassuringly, and put the bat down. "Jamie? Mom? Is that you?" He yelled from the top of the stairs. Haley once again held onto him as they walked down together. There was no reply, instead there was another loud noise coming from the kitchen. Haley whimpered, but Nathan squeezed her to let her know everything would be okay. This was one of the many things she loved about him. He always seemed to calm her down. Nathan walked further in the kitchen to investigate where the noise was coming from. Haley lingered in the background, praying it wasn't a psychotic murdering clown. Nathan walked toward the oven, not realizing there was a pot lying on the floor in front of him. He accidently kicked the pot across the floor that made a loud screeching sound. Haley screamed, but Nathan started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a studder. She grew with fear and anger, as Nathan kept laughing. Haley walked over to where she found her husband laughing and her 6 year old son on the floor trying to clean up a spill of flour, and eggs.

"Jamie, hunny, what happened?" Haley asked in a soft, loving, curious voice.

"Mama! Daddy! You have to go back upstairs!" He yelled.

"What? Why? Jamie, tell us what happened?" Nathan bent down and put his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Well Grandma Deb was helping me bake a special breakfast for you two, and then I was gonna give it to you in your bed." He told them, with tears forming in his blue eyes.

"But then we realized we didn't have butter so, Grandma went to the store, and she told me to stir what we had and she'd be home soon. But then I fell with the bowl in my hand, and everything spilled. I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry Dad! I didn't mean to. I was just trying to be nice." He said, while the tears spilled down his face.

Nathan and Haley both exchanged looks, and smiled.

"Aw Jame, it's okay. We're not mad at you. In fact, I think that was a very nice idea!" Haley told him, while she embraced him in her arms.

"I just really wanted to make something for you, and now it's ruined!" He said with a pout.

"Hey, you know, I'm really in the mood for some cereal, so why don't you bring two bowls of cheerios up to me and mommy?" Nathan told his son, and suddenly Jamie's face lit up with happiness.

"Okay! I can pour cereal! Now hurry and go upstairs!" He exclaimed, while getting everything ready. Nathan gently scooped his wife up in his arms, as she laughed and he walked upstairs and plopped on the bed.

"Are you ready for your doctor's appointment today Hales?" Nathan asked his wife, as she pulled the covers over her shivering body. Once he realized she was cold, he wrapped his arms around her small body.

"Oh yea, I forgot that was today! I'm so happy you remembered." She smiled knowing that her husband was so caring and reliable.

"I could never forget. I need to make sure my two babies are healthy." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Suddenly Jamie walked in with a platter of two bowls of cheerios and two glasses of milk.

"Oh thank you Jamie! I'm starving!" Haley said to him.

Jamie smiled in reply.

"So Buddy… Mom has a doctor's appointment today, to check her and the baby. Would you like to come with us?" Nathan asked his son.

Jamie grinned so wide, and started to jump on the bed screaming "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Nathan and Haley both laughed at their excited son.

"Nathan come on! We're gonna be late!" Haley yelled to her husband, who was upstairs finishing getting ready. He ran downstairs, while putting his arm through his sleeve of his brown jacket.

"Sorry Hales, I'm ready now." He said walking over to her placing a kiss on her head.

"Yea, I bet." She said sarcastically.

"Where's Jamie?"

"In the car, unlike some people he was ready 15 minutes ago!" She said teasing him.

Nathan was never ready on time, but Haley learned to live with it. "He's really excited about going!" She told him.

"Me too. Now let's go. God Haley, you're always late!" He said joking.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Funny Nathan." She said lightly slapping his arm.

Nathan held his wife's hand, as they walked to the car. He held the passenger door open, and gently helped Haley into the car.

"Thank you Nathan, you're such a gentlemen." She said with a wink.

After about a 20 minute car ride, the three Scotts, walked into the doctor's office. Nathan shuddered, never liking doctors. Haley knew her husband's fear of doctors, and gently ran her thumb across the back of his hand. She looked lovingly into his eyes, and smiled widely. Automatically, Nathan felt a rush of calmness sweep over him. Haley always had that effect on him. Nathan picked up Jamie and held him, while Haley walked to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Haley Scott, I have an appointment with Dr. Persh at 1:30." Haley told the middle aged woman at the desk.

"Hi Mrs. Scott, just fill out this form, and Dr. Persh will call you in a few minutes."

Haley smiled, loving being called Mrs. Scott, and thanked the lady. She sat down next to her husband as he and Jamie were reading a Sports Illustrated magazine. She smiled at the sight.

"Momma can we go in yet?" Jamie bobbed up and down and eagerly asked.

"Not yet bud, I just need to fill out a few forms, and wait for the doctor." Haley explained.

Jamie pouted as his lower lip quivered, but quickly smiled when Nathan pointed to a basketball player.

"Need any help Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Nope, I'm just about finished."

"Here I'll hand them in." Nathan said as he got up and gently took the papers from Haley.

"Thanks babe." She replied.

After about five more minutes of waiting, and Jamie asking every ten seconds if they could go in, the Doctor came out and called for them.

"Haley Scott?" The elderly doctor, who wore a long white lab coat called.

Haley took a deep breath and smiled. Nathan and Jamie quickly got up and followed.

The three of them walked into a light blue room, with a bench and two chairs.

"Okay, Mrs. Scott, please sit up on this bench." The doctor instructed.

Nathan kindly helped Haley hop on the bench, and pulled a chair to sit right next to her, as Jamie sat on his lap.

"Hi Doctor, I'm Nathan Scott, Haley's husband." Nathan held his hand out and the doctor kindly shook it.

"And who is this little fellow?" Doctor Persh squatted down and patted Jamie on his head.

Jamie laughed and smiled broadly.

"I'm James Lucas Scott, age 6." He said as he held up 5 fingers on one hand, and one on his other.

"Jamie's really excited to be here." Haley told the doctor.

"Yeah, is it okay if he stays?" Nathan asked

The doctor smiled "Sure it's no problem. Nice to meet you James."

"Are we going to find out if I'm having a brother or a sister today?" Jamie asked.

Nathan and Haley exchanged a look, and smiled.

"If the baby is in a certain position, we may be able to see." The doctor explained.

"Now Haley, I'm assuming you know the drill considering you have a son here." Haley and Nathan laughed, "So I'm going to squeeze some gel on your stomach and it may be a little cold at first. And then I'll be able to perform an Ultrasound."

Haley lifted up her shirt a little so that her slightly protruded baby bump was visible. Nathan grabbed her hand and kissed it. Jamie watched closely as the doctor applied the gel.

Haley winced, not remembering how cold it was, but soon recovered when she felt Nathans warm hand.

"Whoa! What does the gel do? Can I touch it?" Jamie asked with wide eyes.

"It helps to doctor see the baby, but I don't think you should touch it Jamie."

Nathan explained.

"Aw man.." Jamie pouted.

"It's okay. Here," the doctor squirted a very little amount of the gel on his fingertips.

"Whoa it's cold!" Jamie shouted.

Haley giggled at her sons antics.

"Okay so we should be able to locate the heartbeat…" the doctor said as he looked on the monitor.

"Look Jamie, that's the baby!" Nathan pointed to the screen and Jamie stood up to get a closer look.

"Oh wow! That's SO cool! Is that what I used to look like?"

Nathan chuckled. "Yup, that's how all people look when they're in their mommy's tummies."

"Well how did it get in there?" Jamie asked, confused.

Nathan and Haley shared nervous glances.

Nathan swallowed, but was at a loss for words.

"Umm.. well.. um.. you see..." Nathan tried to explain, but quickly stopped as the sound of a small heartbeat filled the air.

"What's that noise?" Jamie asked.

Haley's eyes filled with tears, and they slowly dripped down her face.

"That's the baby's heart beat." The doctor explained. "It's strong and very healthy."

Nathan felt his own eyes start to water, as he heard the sound of life that he and Haley created. He leaned over and kissed Haley's head, and couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

"Why are you crying Mommy?" Jamie suddenly asked.

Haley wiped her tears and laughed. "I'm just so happy."

Jamie smiled, "That's so amazing!" He said as he stared at the screen. "I can't believe there's a baby in your tummy!" All three adults shared a small laugh, as happiness hung in the room.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Scott, your baby is in a position where I can see the gender. Would you like to know?" Dr. Persh asked.

"Yes! Yes! Please!" Jamie begged.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other, and both smiled wide. They didn't have to use words, but they both knew what each other wanted. They talked about it last night, and wanted to know for Jamie's sake. Nathan's grip on Haley tightened, and he told the doctor 'yes.'

The doctor stared at the screen for a few seconds, and turned around.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

Nathan couldn't help it, as tears fell from his eyes. His heart burst with happiness. He would have been happy if it were a boy, but he really wanted a daughter like Haley. At that moment he didn't care who was in the room He leaned over and captured Haley in an earth-shattering kiss.

"We're having a daughter Hales!" He shouted as he pulled away to take a breath.

Haley was also crying again, and had a huge smile on her face.

"I know! I'm so happy baby!" She said as she kissed him again.

"Yuck!" Jamie said as he made a face.

"I'll give you three a minute" The doctor said as he left the room.

Nathan and Haley laughed at their son.

"Dad? Why are you crying? Are you sad that it's a girl?" Jamie asked.

"No Bud, I'm the happiest man alive right now." Nathan said looking at Haley.

Both of them couldn't stop smiling. "Are you excited you're having a sister?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I wish I could have a brother like Dad and Uncle Lucas, but I guess a sister is pretty cool." Jamie stated.

Again, both parents laughed. "Well, maybe in a few years your Mom will have another baby." Nathan joked.

Haley smiled "Let's just take one baby at a time, and then we'll see."

Jamie seemed pleased with that answer, and smiled.

"I can't wait until she's born!"

The three Scott's shared a hug, and smiled. Anxious to welcome a new baby Scott in six months.


End file.
